


What are Words

by Imageman



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cellist, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 07:08:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5325125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imageman/pseuds/Imageman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas found himself in an unfamiliar place without memory. He was told that he had suffered from an attack, and had been husband and husband with the tall blonde named Newt for over three years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Awaking

**Author's Note:**

> Do not own them  
> No beta & it's not my mother language (apologise for all possible mistakes)  
> Enjoy!

When Thomas caught sight with the first light, he managed to see vague colours. White right above his head, blue when he tilted left a little bit, then red, from somewhere as surreal as memories.  
His head ached. Thomas struggled to move, and he soon found out he lost control of most parts of his body. His limbs weren’t hurting, he could barely feel them. In the weak position of lying in bed he managed to stay calm after the horror and struggle that came over him in the first few seconds. He took another look of his surroundings, and the scattered facts started to make sense. 

He was in a room with a white rooftop, where somehow looked like a hospital. Blue was from the cloth he was wearing, which added evidence to his belonging. His name is Thomas and he could tell a vague impression about his family and his life before ending up on this bed. The only problem is why he was here.

A red button was stuck to his thumb, he knew he was supposed to click it when he awoke, but he decided to give himself more time thinking and putting things straight.  
His name is THOMAS. Terrific, one fact noticed. He was probably born…wait. He stopped and went through the images he had for his childhood. He was sure his memories were there, only as if separated from him by mist.  
His family….he definitely has a family right? Different voices of women and men kept mimicking in his mind, among them he could hear a woman softly calling Thomas. He assumed that should be his mother.  
So he has a mom. Progress marked. Despite the fact that all he could remember about that lady was a single voice.  
And perhaps she was also a brunette or had dark hair like himself.

Brunette. Another success. Thomas sighed. He remembered his appearance. Although he still had to check out the validity of that information when he got a chance to look into a mirror.  
He started recalling his friends, his work (if he had one) or his age. They all came in vain. He could still capture sounds, images and even flip of feelings of his past, but none of these made any sense.

He was stumbling over the thoughts when the door suddenly clicked open. He hesitated a little over whether he should shut his eyes and pretend to be in coma or not, and he decided that it may be the best he met someone who could probably inform him about the situation.  
Thomas stared at the door, in came a thin young man with blonde hair. He seemed to be focusing on some other problems before he entered, and he was holding a laptop in his arms. However his sight shifted to Thomas’s position as soon as he stepped in the door, he tried to say something to the incomer but the latter’s reaction looked like a conversation was not possible.

He first discovered tiresome in those brown eyes, or at least they looked brown under vague sunlight. It was a weird mixture of hopeless and hope, as if their owner had be continuously in the state of combating and fighting. Then came shock, although the end of his lips were tilting upward as if forming a smile.  
They stared at each other in the most weird atmosphere Thomas could ever remember(though actually he couldn’t remember anything so this might not be valid, but it was pretty weird anyway), and slowly did the blonde walked straight to him.

“Hey.” He tried to pull out a word. His throat wasn’t dry but it felt hard to really speak.  
“Hey Tommy.” The young man replied, softly kneeling down beside the bed, still wearing his coat. The blonde kept his eyes on him, it should be a bit creepy ’cause the way he looked at him was as if he was gonna lose him at any moment, and he was only too afraid to get hold on him. But he did not feel that kind of strange, in fact, he could say that he had felt the sense of familiar for the very first time after he woke up without memories. He felt comfortable, and belonged to that gaze. Whatever hesitation, desire or fear it may contend, he could tell by the slightest that this man would not harm him, and perhaps, he would help him.

“How ya feeling?” He asked, now using his sight to measure over Thomas’s body. The blonde touched his hand soothingly. 

“Fine.” He replied. When he first woke up he felt all tensed and alarmed, now his body softened from that simple attachment of another human being. He felt safe, while loosing down his armour a sense of guilt and awkwardness came along.  
He was definite that he and whoever this guy was had been real close. The thought of telling this beautiful man that he could not remember anything hurt him.

They could be relatives, friends, great friends who had known each other since a long time ago. The probably had their pattern of being together and had been through a lot that was worth memorisation. (He was quite sure he like this guy even only by adjusting to the physical looks.)  
Now he had none of these, all of the things that made him him and all the things that made the others around him recognise him. He could be a nobody merely hanging around with the name Thomas.  
He felt his stomach twitched. He lowered his eyes and looked at the hands covering his hands.

He made a slight move, the blonde quickly understood his need. He helped him up by changing the bed to a sitting position, tucked a few pillows nicely behind his back to make him feel better.

“That would be over soon.” The young man said as he busied around him. “We’ve keep massaging your body so it won’t take too long to recover,” he grinned for the first time. “Don’t worry Tommy, you’ve been in bed for three months so it’s normal. Ye bastards didn’t harm your limbs.”

Thomas watched as he moved, struggling in thoughts between how to explain his memory loss and how could any possible human being be created in such delicacy. The blonde pulled a chair beside him and sat, that’s when he decided to explain his situation.

“One minute.” The blonde sighed before he could speak, moving forward a little and gently put a kiss on his forehead. His head tilted down and landed on his shoulder, from Thomas’s perspective he could see the curves of the blonde’s neck, his hair covering bits of the edge.  
He thought it was the time when he was supposed to hold the young man’s back and reassure him his existence, but unfortunately he was not able to move yet so he remained the position and let that moment last.

The blonde did not cry or do anything irrational, he only just put his head on his shoulder and rest. It gave Thomas another time to rethink about the possible relationships they could have, the young man was acting with too much emotion and too much self control. He guessed it’s either his personality or they do share a very complicated but strong relationship.  
Perhaps Damon and Pythias, he thought.

“I should call the doctors.” The blonde murmured, breathing directly to his chest. “A few more tests and we could go home.”

He was about to straighten up when Thomas decided to spoke.

“Hey.” He said out loud, not controlling his volume very well thus both of them were kind of shocked by the sound.  
“Yes?” The blonde looked worriedly at him, as if sensing something was wrong.  
“I am…” He bit his tongue. “I’m sorry.” He said, choosing between words. “I don’t want to be rude and I should really thank you for whatever you have done…” He could see the blonde’s eye widened, “Shit.” He said to himself in a lost of attempt, he DID hurt him. “I am really, really glad that I’ve known you, but the problem is that I actually don’t remember anything——nearly anything.”

He gasped. They both fell silent. The blonde looked down for a few moments and then he looked up with another fake soothing smile. He looked at him calmly without saying a word.

“I’m sorry.” He repeated. “I wish I knew your name.”

“Did I just frightened you?” To his surprise, the young man joked with a cunning smile.

“No!” He replied immediately. “That was … thank, I mean, THAT, ”He moved his head a bit trying to explain.“That did not frightened me….That was nice. Thank.”

The blonde grinned again. 

“I’m Newt.” He said, “You’ve known my for quite a few years. I am still going to call the doctors so you could have the tests done, ” He bit his lips, and Thomas caught a glimpse of grief shown on his face, it looked like he could burst out into tears at any time. “You need not apologise, it’s ye bastards that should…I’m glad you did not remember the part of the attack though, that should be better.” He gave another smile. “You could still ask me anything you want, there probably would be methods to gain your memory back, so don’t worry Tommy.”  
He reassured. It felt weird to hear these coming out, Thomas had a strange felling that he would prefer the moments earlier better.  
“I’ll get more fellows around here, perhaps there’d be someone you could recognise…” Newt paused. “I’ll be out for a while, do you prefer to have someone as company?”

“I’m fine.” He answered, focusing on Newt’s expression.

“Great.” Newt stood up, he pressed a button on the wall which was similar to the one he had near his thumb. He paced nervously for a few steps and he turned around.

“So…” He bit his bottom lip as he rolled his eyes. “See ya Tommy. It’s good to have you back here.”

“See you.” He replied. He wasn’t quite sure if the blonde heard him, he walked quickly to the door and pulled the door open, almost slamming it. Thomas felt the sense of combating he had saw before in this young man’s eyes came back to him, with a bit of relief, but despite that the will was even stronger.

He hurt him. He thought. Although he himself was pretty much hurt too.  
He watched Newt leave.

Newt did not actually come back in a while, after around ten minutes an Asian walked in along with the doctors, when they set up the equipments they had small chats and the Asian asked a few questions.

“Minho.” The man looked stronger than Newt, but had quite a warm smile. Once again he felt secured beside this man, he assumed they probably were friends as well. “Newt told me about the situation, he’ll be back around soon. ”

“Blood pressure.” A nurse spoke around the corner.

“Where’s Newt?” He asked.

He did not get an answer. The doctor went over to Minho and gave him a sheet. 

“Check over CER CTS and NCR. Further diagnose needs to be based on the data.” 

“What?” He felt he should trust the guy called Minho, but he still asked.

“A brain scan.” The Asian replied. “See ya soon. Don’t worry you’ll be fine.”

He was pushed out and he did not see Newt along the aisle.  
He presumed it had been a lot progress from where he started a few hours ago, yet he hadn’t understand the main part of why he was here and god damn who he actually is.  
He did know he had two great friends, though. At least he knew he was safe, and was around people who he could trust.

Thomas shut his eyes for the light, flashes of colours and images faded back. Beyond all of them, a single image became clearer.

“Do trust yourself.” The image spoke. He recognised the voice, it was his own. Newt was standing in front of him, the background looked a bit like a back stage.

“I will, shank.” The young man grinned, tilted his head and gave him a cunning look. He felt a pull on his collar, and slowly did they come close together.

“I will.” Newt lowered his voice. He felt himself being extremely eager and excited, the next moment their lips touched lightly.

The door of the CT room slammed close, he opened his eyes and he was still lying on the bed.  
Newt was nowhere in his sight.


	2. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So that’s his life. Thomas thought as consciousness slowly drifted away. Named Thomas, 29, probably born in Ohio and had mysterious-still-missing parents and no siblings. A journalist who's not killed in frontline reporting but got attacked by angry citizens. A married man who has a famous(according to Brenda) musician as partner, a rather adventurous life and a dozen of very different friends.  
> That’s something. He smiled to himself and dozed off, with Newt right beside him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Timeline set before TMR and the world being scorched. However there were signs showing the future, along with people who tried their best to avoid it from happening.
> 
> Still no beta & it's not my mother language  
> Apologise for all possible mistakes.  
> Enjoy!

“So Q&A,” The girl named Brenda sat on his bed, patting his legs aimlessly and slightly swaying a bit. “How much d’ya remember?”

“Almost nothing.” Thomas shrugged. Like Newt promised he had been introduced to a dozen of people, he might presume he had lived quite a popular life before. A black guy named Alby was standing at the corner of the room, reading a report, he looked concerned and constantly gave curious shots towards him. He had been informed that Alby was the elder among their gang and he pretty much acted like an elder, just as now he’s reading his good damn report and clearly planning the whole situation out in his mind.  
Minho had clearly shown that whatever degree of calm and grace he gave at their first meeting was probably faked, or else threatened to be faked by Newt according to his reaction. He lingered on one side of the walls when most of the conversations went through, not interrupting them but narrowing his eyes and crossing his hands. He seemed frustrated in a rather strong but rational way, again Thomas had the strange feeling that these guys were up to something, which felt like they were fighting——not in the way of struggling for life, but combating some sorts of unseen force.

Newt had that look on his face, so did Minho. Not to mention Brenda and Alby.

“Ya’ name?” Brenda asked, playing with the sheet.

“Thomas.” He answered.

“See ya do remember something.” 

“Yes. But part from that…No.” 

“Favorite color?”

“I could probably make that up.” Thomas pointed out, “Green.”

“Nice choice.” Brenda chewed her lips. “You don’t remember any of us? Do we seem familiar?”

“You do seem familiar.” He nodded, “I could get the sense that I had knew you before, and I trust you guys.”

“So despite tha shanks and I, any other? Ya’ family? Dog?”

“Some messed up in my head.” Thomas answered honestly, there’s nothing to lie about. “I couldn’t quite tell, but I can get a vague sense of those memories.”

“I’m gonna show ya some picture and see if you can remember.” Brenda pulled out her phone. She chose between, the first one he was shown was a living room.

It was a big white living room with French windows facing toward the centre of the city, a television on the wall, sofas, and a piano stood beside the window.  
“Remind ya anything?”

He shook. Brenda moved on to the next one.

A selfie taken when gathering in a pub. Most of the people he had seen were in there, all laughing towards the camera.  
“We usually hang out there,” Brenda said. “That’s somewhere near your working spot.”

He tried hard to relate those images to whatever lays deep in his head. He gave up after a few seconds. “No.” 

He was shown another couple of photos until one thing suddenly caught his sight. It was a picture shooting loads of newspapers, right on the top was an unclear image showing a four-letter sign.  
“What was that?” He asked.

“That was your spot.” Brenda took a look. “You’re a journalist and that pile was supposed to be out three months ago.”

He felt strange. Something’s kicking in his head as if reminding him something important. He zoomed in, spotting a shinning ring on the top of the loads.

“What stopped them?” He asked, tilting his head to get a better look. “A release would not be stopped only cause a journalist had been attacked, right?”

“I’m not quite sure about da. You can probably ask Newt about it, he knows all these stuff.”

“Why would he know?”Thomas blinked. “Does he work with me?” 

Brenda seemed shocked. “He hadn’t told ya?”

“Tell me what?” Now he’s confused.

“Nah, you two do not work together. Newt plays the bloody cello.” Brenda shrugged. “He’s the one who’s got all those fans here.”

“Then why would he—— ”

“I think he should be the one to inform you.” Brenda interrupted, narrowing her eyes. “Anymore you would like to know? ”

“As much as you can tell.” Thomas said. The doctor had strictly banned them from exposing him to too much details immediately, there would be better chance of a full recovery if he got to remember everything by himself.  
He had already been told that he hadn’t got a family, and he didn’t really talk about them. His mom was probably in Ohio or somewhere but they had lost contact since he was young. He didn’t even know if she was still alive, although efforts had been made to try contact her. 

He studied Philosophy in CA, that’s where he met Newt and Minho. They were great mates in the university until he dropped out for some unknown reason (possibly not unknown to Newt or Minho, though he hadn’t seen Newt since he left the other day, and Minho just wouldn’t tell). He got to know Brenda when he came to Europe, she was the one who helped him out when he was all shabby and lost. Brenda knew Cohen, Cohen knew Alby, and Alby who had been looking after Newt since a long time ago told them where to find him, thus forming this strange group of connection. They were basically his family in all sense.  
Alby was the one in charge, Minho was the one to be irrational when any of them got into trouble, Brenda was the one to get herself into trouble, and Newt was the one who remained them as a group. There’s a few others who weren’t here at this very moment, a chubby boy who seemed younger than all of them named Chuck, a girl with curly dark hair named Teresa, two boys who came in together and a tall muscular blonde, who he wasn’t able to relate their names with appearances yet.

“So which part do I play?” He asked Brenda, being curious about the set up.

“I would like to say that you’d better find it out by yourself…But I think it should belong to the part that you’re okay to learn.” Brenda shrugged. “You’re the motivator,” She gave a cunning smile. “You had all these crazy ideas and you definitely got yourself into far more trouble than I had.”

“I could see that.” He laughed. “How did I got attacked?”

“I’m not sure I’m the right one to tell ya about this.” She turned and gave a quick shot at Alby, the latter respond with a slight nod. “So you were dinning out with Newt when that happened. From what Newt told us you two walked out and went over to your parking place, that’s when a gang of five tried to slam you with a stick.  
“Newt was always the vigilant among us, he pushed you before you got hit, and then went on a bloody fight.”

“Ouch.” He said, feeling hurt just listening to the description. Flashes of memories came back to him and he felt a twitch in his stomach.  
He remembered being bumped to the ground, blood whining down his forehead and made everything in his sight red. He was gasping yet fighting hard to move towards another subject that lied a few yards away. The world was twirling around and he could hear the man pushing him down cried out as he managed to swing back his elbow. However, the only thing he cared about at that very moment wasn’t moving or making any sound at all. He struggled to stand up, and was once again been beaten to the ground. A desperate yell came out from himself, someone started clashing his head to the ground, his mouth was full of blood. “Newt!” His own sound echoed in the memory. Thomas shut his eyes and clinched to the bed sheet.  
“What happened to Newt?” He asked.

“He’s fine. You saw him the other day.” Brenda sighed. “The attack was aimed at you so they just knocked him out. He was the one that called the police.”

The image of Newt being attacked made him sick. He did remember vague screaming about Tommy and Get off him and other curses, now he knew that had probably came form Newt.

“Did they caught the gang? Why would they want to attack me anyway?”

“The piece of shit leading the bastards said it was cause what you wrote on the papers.” Brenda led out a sniff. “All bloody well truth I would say, ain’t much honesty like you nowadays. Alby and Minho got on them within a week, tha shanks can be pretty tough you know. There’s still trials to go through, but you won’t need to worry about that right now.”

“Cause I’ve lost my memories?”

“Newt could still be the witness so it’ll be fine.” Brenda nodded. “Will make sure ta assholes got what they deserved.”

“Brenda.” Alby spoke up at the other side of the room, they both turned around. “That’s enough for a day, let the shank get some rest and you can come tomorrow.”

“I’m fine.” He protested.

“Do as I said.”

“Fine, you shuck-face.” Brenda stood up. She quickly patted Thomas’s head and gave a kiss to his hair. “See ya.”

He waved. It’s been three days and he had been exercising since the day he awoke, now he’s able to do simple movements.

“Alby.” He called as the other head to the entrance. “When would I see Newt again?” The man stopped so he continued. “Is there something about him that I should know?”

“He’s got his moments.” Alby turned. “You two were pretty close and it’s hard for him to go through the fact that you no longer remember him.”

“I do hope I hadn’t messed it up.” He sighed.

“No, you haven’t and you won’t. He’ll be fine.”

Alby walked out, before the door closed he caught a glimpse of image that Newt was standing in the aisle against the wall. He tried to look clearer, and the door shut.  
He did wonder what was going on here. Thomas thought. Why everyone was being so mysterious, and why was Newt the central of mystery. Damn the rule that he should remember everything by himself.

***  
Thomas woke up at night. He heard a cling from the door, and a shadow smoothly stepped in.  
He was still sleepy so he narrowed his eyes trying to get a clearer figure of who that was. The shadow moved to the window and shut it, he picked up some magazines which had been left by Minho on the chair, organised them and went out. He came back in a few minutes holding a bottle of water.  
The man, at least he looked like a man did all these in a perfect smooth order as if he had done it thousands of time. He did not make a sound, Thomas carefully moved his thumb to the alarm button in case anything turned wrong.

When the shadow finally finished all the checking and tidying he picked up a chair and placed it gently beside his bed, he bent down and that’s when Thomas finally saw his face.

“Newt!” He cried out in surprise.

The shadow immediately jumped back, trying to remain hidden in the dark in a quite foolish and childish way.  
He stared into the dark, waiting, until slowly Newt gave up his cover and walked towards him while unwillingly admit his presence.

“It’s me.” He sighed. “Just checking if everything’s alright. Did I woke you up?”

“Yes and no.” Thomas shrugged. “Why did you creep in like that?”

Newt protested. “It’s not creeping.” He stated. “I”m only doing normal checks, normal checks as every night.”

“So you creep into my room every night?”

“What? No!” Newt denied. Thomas was almost about to laugh at the reaction but instead he only stared into Newt’s eyes.  
“Fine.” The blonde shot him a glance and gave up. “I do. But it’s nothing creepy, it’s normal.”

“NORMAL people come at daytime.” Thomas replied. “This is nothing normal.”

“Why you shank have to cling on this?” Newt bit his lips. 

“Why you shank,” He replied following the pattern. “Never came again? Except at night, I mean. Why don’t you come when I’m awake? Where’s that promise of answering my questions?”

“Brenda and Minho will do just as well.” Newt said, avoiding eye contact. “I’m sorry I broke the promise though, didn’t think you would remember that well.”

“You’re the FIRST person I’ve met after I lost my memory.” He said with wide eyes. “Bloody hell I will remember you very well.”

“Well, thanks to that.” Newt sighed, crossing his arms on the back of the seat and placing his head on that. “I can come again tomorrow, do you want to get some sleep right now?”

“No. Wait. I want to ask you something.” Thomas hurriedly caught him by the wrist. He felt a strange comfort and blush by that touch again, probably also by what he was going to ask. He cleared his throat.

“Can’t wait for tomorrow morning?” Newt asked. “You really should be resting right now.”

“What if you don’t come?” He asked back, insisted on the firm hold. “And it’s probably better to be private.”

“Go on then.” Newt tilted his head.

“So Brenda told me about how I got attacked,” He thought over the expression, licking his lips. “I’ve noticed that you were with me.”

Newt nodded. 

“But you weren’t hurt, right?” He asked.

“They were after you.” Newt sounded bitter. “It’s my fault I couldn’t protect you.”

“No, no, that’s not what I was gonna say.” Thomas shook his head immediately. “I’m glad that you didn’t get hurt, and I need to thank you for calling the police. After all you were dragged into that attack only cause of me…Which was kind of the point here.”

“What?”

He took a deep breath. “Brenda mentioned a bit to me, and I remembered something by myself…Alright this is really embarrassing to ask, and please don’t be angry if I’m wrong.”

“I won’t.” Newt promised, his eyes flickering.

“I don’t know if it’s my mind faking that up,” He stopped. “But I remembered that I had…kissed you, in somewhere looked like a backstage.” His palm was sweating. He had already regretted choosing this time to split out the words, he couldn’t tell what Newt was thinking right now cause it was too dark for him to read the facial expression, although it do was something troubling him for a few days.  
He chewed his lips, carefully choosing the words. “And Brenda said you know well about my stuff, and there’s a piano in my living room although I could swear I do not know how to play such thing even I don’t have any of my memories… and you’re a musician or somewhat…”

“So?” Newt asked.

“So, I wasn’t sure about it, but was the dinner before we got attacked…supposed to be a d-date?” He stumbled over the words, blushing already. He do like Newt a lot, even he had just met him twice. Some natural instincts told him that this man was trustful and likeable, plus all the hints that had been given, he can only jump to this conclusion. It’s very possible he liked—likes Newt, although he wasn’t sure what kind of relationship they were in yet.  
“I mean…I feel like that way. Christ, this is really awkward to ask. So…” He closed his eyes and decided to say whatever he had to say. “Was I wooing you? Before? Or are you m-my boyfriend? Is that why you kept away from me? Not I’m assuming anything but the way Alby——”

“No.” Newt gasped. He was laughing and put a hand on Thomas’s shoulder. “Bloody no, Tommy.”

“Oh.” His stomach twitched. Now it’s embarrassing. Why can’t he just hold his tongue?

“No. I wasn’t saying the direction of your guessing was wrong. But you’re not wooing me and I’m not your boyfriend.” He stopped to take a breath. “We hadn’t told you cause we-I thought it would be a lot for you to handle right now so it’s better not to involve any relationship right away. We-” He held out his left hand and showed it to Thomas. “We are married, Tommy.” He said softly. “You are my husband.”

Right. Didn’t see that coming. Thomas took a few more looks between Newt and the ring, then he slowly opened his mouth.

“Good Christ.” That’s all he can say.

“Yeah, good Christ.” Newt nodded. “I know it’s a lot to accept so you needn’t respond right now. You’ll be able to leave the hospital next Monday and we have been discussing your residence. Alby was suggesting me to pretend to be your roommate but that sounds stupid and it’s only a matter of time before you find out…So since you’ve known now there’s no need to hurry. We do not have to act like a couple,” He shook a little. “I’ll not push you to anything, it’s fine if you feel uncomfortable with me and decided to change place after you leave the hospital. Minho and Alby are both fine if you move in with them.”

“Nah, it’s fine.” Thomas paused for a second. “It is shocking but I think I can get along with it. It seemed pretty unfair to you though.” He looked up, touching slightly at Newt’s hand to comfort him. “It’d be pretty to live with you, and I can already see why I had decided to marry you.” He grinned, the air lightened up a bit. “It may take time but I’m sure we can fix it up.”

“No need to hurry.” Newt replied with a smile. “Now you should really get some rest.”  
“What about you?”

“There’s a room next-door for relatives.” He replied.

“So that’s where you’ve been for all the time,” Thomas giggled, “Right next door while I was wandering where have you been.”

“Shush, shuck-face.” Newt burst out a laugh. “Sleep.”

“Stay here.” He muffled, still holding Newt’s wrist. “Stay with me.” He repeated softly.  
So that’s his life. Thomas thought as consciousness slowly drifted away. Named Thomas, 29 right now, probably born in Ohio and had mysterious-still-missing parents and no siblings. A journalist who’s not killed in frontline reporting but got attacked by angry citizens(what the hell was that he had wrote about?). A married man who has a famous(according to Brenda) musician as partner, a rather adventurous life and a dozen of very different friends.  
That’s something. He smiled to himself and dozed off, with Newt right beside him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's probably a bit rush, basically information cramming chapter.  
> Please tell me if there's anything that needs to be changed>>>thx!


End file.
